Mitsuko Nanaya-Suzuki
Mitsuko Nanaya-Suzuki is the third-born of Makoto Nanaya and Miwa Suzuki. She is a non-playable character in BlazBlue: Shattered Silence Information Mitsuko is a kind, smart young woman. Mitsuko is not one to get angry at all. Both of her mothers take great pride in her large IQ. She has always excelled when it comes to assignments of any kind. She is the smartest child out of her sisters. However, much to her dismay, she tends to end up having to be the one breaking up Akane and Izumi's fights. She was always interested in new things, but there are always thing she doesn't know and is always willing to learn. She is ever the reader, usually never seen without a book in her hands trying to see where things come from. Like Izumi, she is curious to the world around her. She doesn't like hot-headed people, making her relationship with Akane difficult. She is also seen being the one to help Shizuka when her mothers are not around. She is often seen carrying her weapon around, a book, that allows her to use her water powers. Black Azure Revival Saga During the events of the Black Azure Revival saga, Mitsuko appeared briefly in the first game, and more in the second game when she escorted Shizuka around. The duo split and let Kaemyn and Rue take care of her, while she, herself, was kidnapped by Alexandria. Mitsuko was a bit shaken up by the whole ordeal and continued to assist the others in stopping Neikan, she did, however, state that she didn't like fighting, and never planned to fight again. Material Collection Information *'Hobby: '''Reading *'Values: Family, Peace and Quiet *'Likes: '''Books *'Dislikes: Hot-headed people Personality Mitsuko is one to always wait and see. She never acts in haste. She takes her time and is patient. Mitsuko is a pacifist. She does not like to fight. However, because of her advanced knowledge, she was given her weapon at a young age. She tends to use her own power to heal rather than fight. However, she has been known to use it against her sisters to stop their arguing. She is a peaceful and kind one always looking out for Shizuka when her mothers aren't around. She uses her power to protect and heal when the tiime is right, and doesn't use it for anything else. Appearance During the Black Azure Revival Saga Mitsuko has dyed blue hair to match her blue eyes. She wear a blue hat on her head that sometimes slides down and makes it unable for her to see. She wears a white shirt and shorts with a blue jacket over them. BlazBlue: Fate Reclamation Mitsuko wears a black skirt, and a white collared shirt with her black school jacket on top of it. She wears long black socks and black shoes that are easily able to be slipped out of. She let her hair grow and decided to no longer wear the hat. Navigation Category:Female Character Category:Protagonist Category:B-tier Character Category:Black Azure Saga Character